May I Have This Dance?
by CloudFullbuster
Summary: Gray has been staring at Erza all the times! Mirajane assumes that he's in love with Erza! So, Mirajane's planning a ball to Make Gray and Erza into a couple! Will Mirajane's plan go well? Or it broke Gray and Erza's friendship? RnR! :)


**This is actually my first Fanfiction, i dont know if it's good or not. Please review. And sorry for the wrong grammars.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Pairing : Gray x Erza**

**Reviews?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The yellowish orange sun is setting, the moon began to rise. The stars are shining. The lights are turned town is now quiet, but not a certain Mage's guild, the number 1 in Fiore, Fairy Tail.

"Mira-chan! May I have more booze?" ask our purple flame mage, Macao.

"Coming right up!" our famous idol, Mirajane Strauss shouted, holding the booze in her right hand.

Yep, Fairy Tail is having a party! To celebrate their winnings in the Grand Magic Games! Cana is sitting at the bar, holding her barrels. Happy is eating his raw fish, Mirajane is serving foods and drinks around the guild and she realizes that Gray is staring at our Titania, Erza Scarlet.

_Maybe he love her?_

That thought comes into the mind of our Matchmaker, Mirajane. She grabs her notebook from the shelf and writes her matchmaking plans. Soon, as she finish writing, she approached Master Makarov.

"Master, only parties will be boring right? How about we do something else, like having a ball?" ask the white haired beauty.

"There! Nice idea, Mira-chan!" exclaimed Makarov happily.

Master walked to the stage, with Mirajane beside him. All members are looking at him confused.

"we're having a ball on the next 5 days. Prepare your clothes and your partners" Master start talking, Mirajane is smiling.

"Whatt?!" all the guild members shouted in unison.

"In that case, Gray-sama is with Juvia" she quickly grabbed his arm and the ic mage was speechless, the mighty Titania is also look dissapointed.

Some of them are already paired, such as... Natsu and Lucy, Gray and Juvia, Alzack and Bisca, Gajeel and Levy, Mirajane and Freed, Lisanna and Laxus, Romeo and Wendy, but some of them haven't find their partners... Including Erza. Before they know it, the party is over.

- 5 days before the ball -

"You come early, Erza" Mirajane greeted Erza, she was pouring a warm cup of tea.

"Thanks" Erza thanked Mirajane and take her warm tea, she sipped a little.

"Who is your partner?" ask Mirajane as she smiled warmly.

"No one, I am going to miss the ball. I will go for a job that day" Erza explained calmly as she sipped her tea once more.

"Gray? You like him right?!" Mirajane ask Erza with full of passion...

"What?! N-no! Err... I guess I like him, a little!" Erza whispered silently on Mirajane, Mirajane just smirked.

"Ask him to be your partner, Erza!" Mirajane starts to give Erza a little advice..

"It's no use. He's with Juvia." Erza explained with a sad look on her face. Mirajane gives Erza a signal that she want to whispered something.

"Don't worry.. I think he loves you" Mirajane whispered to her.. Erza was blushing madly, she finished her tea and ran into he usual table.

_"So cutee... They are going to be a couple!" _ Mirajane thoughts as she smirked.

- 4 days before the ball -

Erza walked to the second floor, she ripped a piece of the S-class job paper. She walked down the stairs and give the paper to the master.

"Are you sure? You'll miss the ball.." ask the Master, he was making sure of Erza's decision

"Yep.. I'm sure of it! After all, I don't have a partner." Erza smiled to the Master, she took the paper from the Master's hand.

"Okay.. If you comeback before the ball, make sure you come to the ball" Master shouted, before she leaves the guild, she waves her hand and smiled.

Soon, Erza walked down the street of Magnolia. She saw a bakery, she went in and bought 50 strawberry cakes. She heard Lucy's voice just before she want to leave the bakery.

"Lucy?" Erza was surprised to see Lucy, Lucy was also surprised.

"Erza! Look! I'm buying this dress for the ball! Is it pretty?" Exclaimed Lucy happily, she showed her new dress.

"Yup... It's pretty, must be suitable for you." Erza looked at the dress and they walked together.

"But can you believe it?! My sex appeal only worth 2.000 Jewels discount!" Lucy starts to complain as she holding her dress carefully.

"Lucy...I'm going to do my S-class job" Erza starts to talked, she dragged her belongings.

"What? What about your partner ?!" Lucy shouted, she was shocked by Erza's sudden job.

"I don't have partner... I don't even know I will make it or not... Bye, Lucy!" Erza explained to Lucy slowly and she have to part with Lucy here... She smiled and leave Magnolia.

_ "Erza..." _

-3 days before the ball-

"What?! Erza is doing a job? Are you serious, Mira?!" Gray and shouted in unison.

"Yup.." Mirajane smiles, and then he dragged Gray outside the guild.

"Ouch! What is it, Mira?!" Gray asked in an angry tone.

"You love Erza, right?" ask Mirajane, she smiling at Gray.

"What? Falling in love with that witch?! You're kidding!" Gray denied Mirajane's thought.

"But you two looks like a couple, why don't you be her partner?" Mirajane ask Gray, she can see that Gray is blushing..

"Okay..Okay! I like her! I want to ask her about that. But that stalker already decided everything" Gray told Mirajane everything...Mirajane smiles and offered Gray her helps.

"I can help you get rid of Juvia" Mirajane said with a wicked evil smile carved on her face, that give Gray a shiver..

"What do you mean?" Gray asked Mirajane.. He was afraid..

"I can ask the master, to invite Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, an other guild...Juvia will dancing with Lyon, right? You, go get Erza!" Mirajane explained her brilliant plan, she took her notebook, and write something.

"I'll go ask the Master!" Mirajane smiled, waves to Gray and go inside the guild.

Gray looked downwards and thoughts _"Erza_..,_ Don't miss the ball..." _

_—_ MEANWHILE —

"Erza..., Don't miss the ball..." a strange sound appearing.

"GRAY?!" Erza notices the voice belonged to Gray. She searched the bushes around her, she was in a forest. But she couldn't find him.

"What is this voice...?" Erza shouted to herself

- 2 days before the ball -

"Gray! Master approves it!" Mirajane called Gray, but he didn't answer.. So Mirajane's angry and she slammed the thick book that was beside her into Gray's head.

"OUCH! What was that for Mira?!" Gray snapped out of his day dreams and shouted to Mira, he decided to leave the bar.. He passed a certain table, and he heard someone badmouthing Erza!

He walked down to their table, he looked down, glaring at them. But they keep badmouthing Erza! He rise his hand... And...

SMASH!

He smashed their table into pieces! With his bare fist! And he left..

" I wondered what happened to Gray, Natsu..." Lucy was so worried and she asked Natsu.

" How should I know..." Natsu is also confused...

"Gray-sama..." Juvia was so worried, she chased Gray.

- 1 day to go! -

"Oi, Mira..Erza hasn't come back?" ask Gray, he was so pissed...

"She hasn't..." Mira answered Gray's question. She placed a cup of tea beside Gray. She was worried, worried for her plan's succession.

"Tch! She will never come to the ball!" Gray was so pissed, he grabbed his tea quickly and drink it.

"Don't worry... She will came." Mirajane took his empty cup and pour another cup of tea for him.

"How can you be so sure?" Gray snatched the Tea from Mirajane's hand, he drank it quickly.

—MEANWHILE—

"I think I will go to the Ball... My job is finished." Erza speak to herself... But she realized that she doesn't prepare any dress!

"A...Erza-san, this is your reward..." Erza quickly grabbed her reward and she realized something.

"This area is famous for the fabric right? Can you switch my reward to a dress?" Erza ask the Mayor of the city.

"Well, of course you can!" The Mayor seems pretty happy hearing that. He pointed to a clothing shop, and ask Erza to go there.

Erza entered the shop, it seems pretty cozy. She looked all the dress and she finally finds the dress she like. But there are 3 of them!

The first one was a pink strapless mermaid line dress, the bottom was full of laces.

The second one was a Lilac dress, with diamonds and gems scattered all over the dress.

The third one was a snow-white colored strapless dress, it has a flower motives, made from the top quality fabric. The hem of the dress was slightly blue. And it was covered by beautiful laces and sparkling gems

"I choose this one" Erza pointed one of the three dresses.

"Okay...this one will suit on you! I will packed it for you carefully... There you go!" The shop owner packed them and give the clothes fo Erza, she thanked Erza for saving their city.

- the day of the ball -

It's finally here! The day of the Ball! The stars are shining brightly, the town is very lively. Everyone looks so gorgeous wearing their dresses. Lucy was wearing her red strapless dress, with many ruffles on the bottom. Natsu was wearing a black Tuxedo, with a red dragon scale tie. A perfect Match!

Mirajane was wearing her signature black dress, covered with diamonds and gems. Freed was wearing his black tuxedo with red tie. Another perfect match!

Juvia was wearing her ocean blue dress, laces covered all part off the dress. Gray was wearing his white tuxedo with black tie. Not really a match...? They walked down the hall, and Lyon suddenly appears and drag Juvia away.

Gray searched for Erza on the hall, but he can't find her!

"so she isn't coming..." Gray talked to himself and he go to Juvia and danced with her. He has give up searching for her. One hour has passed.. Gray danced with Juvia, Forgetting about Erza.. Until he saw a Familiar scarlet haired mage.

She is the most prettiest among all, she was wearing her snow-white strapless dress, with flowers motives, made with top quality soft fabric, the hem of the dress was slightly Blue colored. The upper part of the dress was decorated, glued with sparkling gems and diamonds. The dress she wore fitted her figure perfectly, evidently hugging her curves? Many boys surrounds her, but she left, searching for someone..

Could it be...Erza?

Gray chased her, that girl doesn't seem to notice Gray. When she gives up searching, Gray appeared behind her. She turns around, it really was Erza! She notice Gray, wearing his white tux and black tie.

"G-Gray?" Erza called his name, Gray didn't answer anything and he kneeled down infront of her.

"May I Have This Dance, Princess?" he starts talking and take her hands.

"My pleasure" she smiled and starts dancing with Gray, everyone was looking at them.. But they didn't care.

"Where's Juvia?" Erza ask Gray when they're dancing?

"There. She is with Lyon" Gray points out and Erza can see Juvia dance with Lyon, happily.

After they danced, Gray move his head near Erza, he whispered something next to her ears. The Matchmaker smiled when she saw them, knowing her plans had succeeded.

What word was whispered by Gray?

_I always loved you, Erza._

* * *

**Is it bad? Sorry... It's my first time.**


End file.
